


Vida de una puerta

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fantasy, Gen, La Fortaleza, Magic, Magic-Users, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día a día de una puerta en un típico bastión de Krynn: cómo desarrolla su trabajo, a qué dedica el tiempo libre, ese tipo de cosas normales y corrientes que hace una puerta habitualmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vida de una puerta

La puerta estaba cerrada. Bueno, era una puerta, su función era permanecer cerrada. No es que exactamente su sino fuese ése, sino más bien es el vehículo por el cuál llegaba a su objetivo, su verdadera misión: separar el espacio interior del exterior. Porque no hay manera de separar dos espacios estando una puerta abierta.  
Aunque, para ella, interior y exterior eran indiferentes, no podía distinguir uno de otro. Lo importante, de todos modos, era que nadie pasara mientras ella, la puerta, estuviese cerrada. Y ésa era una misión que, hasta el momento, había cumplido a la perfección. Nadie, jamás, podría recriminarle que hubiese fracasado en realizar lo ordenado, el que en sí era su destino.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que había permanecido cerrada. Aquél que habitaba el recinto que tras ella se escondía había llegado un día y, de golpe, se escondió en el otro lado y cerró con llave. Este hecho era algo tremendamente anormal. En la Fortaleza que habitaba, y de la cuál ella era una más de las miles puertas que existían desde tiempos que nadie podría recordar, prácticamente nadie hacía ya uso de la cerradura. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en un entorno amigo. Si la cosa hubiese parado aquí, la puerta lo entendería, en cierta manera. Se sentía feliz de que la tuviesen en cuenta y le confiasen la intimidad de la estancia. Y no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Los motivos poco le importaban, pero era capaz de recordar que, en el pasado, ya había sido cerrada con llave. El problema es que la cosa no cesó aquí. Su inquilino recurrió a algo más drástico: lanzó un conjuro para sellar la entrada.  
Al principio, la puerta se ofendió. Lanzar un conjuro de semejante tipo era insultante, ¡la estaba desprestigiando! Le estaba diciendo a la cara que no cumpliría su objetivo, que no sería capaz de permanecer cerrada para impedir el paso a quienes no debieran cruzar el umbral.  
Estuvo enfadada varias semanas –si es que las puertas pueden percibir el paso del tiempo igual que los humanos–, hasta que un copete revolucionado apareció por el final del corredor. Las puertas deben ser las únicas que son capaces de alterarse sin que se les note lo más mínimo. Cuando la risueña elfikender llegó a la altura de la entrada, no notó nada especial en la puerta. Pero lo cierto es que ésta estaba muy, muy inquieta. La puerta estaba al corriente de la fama de los kenders, y de aquellos que tenían herencia sanguínea suya. Hubiese sido una inconsciente si no lo estuviese. Esas pequeñas criaturas tenían la habilidad de forzar cualquier cerradura, por complicada que fuera, y así marcar de por vida como fracasada a la puerta que deshonraban.  
Alarmada, la puerta no supo qué debía hacer. Estuvo a punto de crujir cuando la diminuta mano de Taslanis se acercó a su madera... pero todo fue una falsa alarma. En realidad, la elfikender sólo llamó inocentemente con sus nudillos, esperando a que el habitante de la estancia le diese permiso para entrar.  
Entonces, se calmó. Si él la abría, implicaba que le estaba dando permiso para entrar. Por lo cuál, no habría de qué preocuparse.  
Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos. La elfikender suspiró, visiblemente molesta. Por lo que la puerta deducía, sabía que tras la madera había alguien, que era quien estaba buscando. Pero no obtener respuesta no cuadraba con su información. De forma más insistente, volvió a llamar.  
Su segundo intento no tuvo respuesta, al igual que el anterior. La inquietud y el nerviosismo que habían abandonado a la puerta, ahora volvían a la carga, redoblando la sensación apremiante de que la deshonrarían. Sin embargo, recordó la forma en que fue cerrada. Lo cuál, aunque no demasiado, fue suficiente como para reducir la apremiante necesidad de pedir auxilio a una diminuta sensación de molestia, como una hendidura diminuta en una esquina de su superficie.  
Encogiéndose de hombros, la pequeña se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. Parecía que, esta vez, la puerta se había librado del forcejeo a su cerradura, su simple aunque brillante y bien cuidada cerradura.  
Tuvo que admitir que no entendía la reacción de la elfikender. Lo más corriente es que hubiese sacado su espeluznantemente punzante juego de ganzúas y las hubiese usado para romper el candado y franquear la barrera que suponía la puerta. A veces, los seres animados son tan complicados de entender...

 

Cuando el incidente de la elfikender estaba casi olvidado, algo pasó. La puerta pudo notarlo, se lo decían sus viejos nudos. Algo no iba demasiado bien.  
Pudo notar que, dentro de la estancia, el habitante de la estancia estaba en movimiento. Un movimiento inusitadamente activo, y resultó extraño que hasta ahora no se hubiese percatado de ello.  
La puerta no pudo evitar turbarse. Percibió cómo un dedo, al principio con pulso dudoso, pero cada vez más seguro de lo que hacía conforme avanzaba en su tarea, trazó un símbolo en la cuidada superficie de madera. Sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre, y a la vez un dulce cosquilleo la recorrió de arriba abajo. Era una sensación muy agradable. Hoy en día, ya nadie tocaba las puertas, salvo cuando daban portazos, lo cuál siempre resultaba muy doloroso. Tanto para la puerta como para el umbral de la misma. Un quedo susurro en un idioma que la puerta no podía comprender, pero que le resultaba tremendamente atractivo, llegó a través de ella, haciéndola vibrar de una forma que no creía posible. Y, súbitamente, todo cesó. El dedo se deslizó más allá de su pulcra superficie, y una última palabra llegó hasta ella. Tras una silenciosa pausa de unos instantes, la voz repitió el vocablo, con idénticos resultados. El calor había desaparecido de ella, la placentera sensación se había desvanecido tan rápidamente como había surgido. Una tercera vez la puerta osciló al compás del término pronunciado, esta vez de forma algo más enfática, con el mismo resultado que en las dos ocasiones anteriores. Ninguno.  
El inquilino pareció contrariado, como si algo que tenía en mente no hubiese resultado. Oyó resonar unos pasos que se alejaban, seguidos del escándalo que siempre formaban grandes cantidades de hojas cuando se agitaban sin demasiado orden. Parecía que había empezado una búsqueda algo urgente. Una voz aguda y alegre llegó hasta ella, y supo que la pequeña ayudante, mascota, o lo que quiera que fuese esa extraña criatura de un palmo de altura y llamativos ropajes rosados, le estaba facilitando información al habitante.  
De nuevo pasos que resonaron, esta vez acercándose a la puerta. Parecía que había decidido intentarlo de nuevo, y la puerta esperó, ilusionada, a que el trazado del índice humano provocase esas embriagadoras sensaciones en toda su extensión. De nuevo el dedo surcó la lisa superficie de la puerta, dibujando sin marcar algo que sólo la mente del autor podía ver. Pero esta vez no sintió la misma agradable sensación. Más bien al contrario. A lo largo de todo el recorrido del dedo, por cada milímetro que la piel había palpado, se extendía un escozor. Parecía que le hubieran aplicado una abrasiva sustancia que estuviese carcomiendo poco a poco y de forma inexorable su madera, destruyéndola...  
El índice acabó rápidamente su trazado y, tras retirarse, una voz, en tono seco, pronunció algo que sonó a orden.  
La puerta sintió que algo, desde su interior, estaba creciendo de forma desmesurada y a ritmo imposible. Una ola de calor irrefrenable que se expandía, reduciendo a cenizas lo que encontraba a su paso. Intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, resistir el empuje interno, haciendo uso de toda su robusta voluntad. Pero supo que era una batalla perdida. Sintiéndose confundida y traicionada por igual por aquél que le había confiado su intimidad, la puerta estalló en mil pedazos, esparciendo tanto dentro como fuera de la habitación incontables cantidades de virutas, astillas y porciones de madera, algunas ennegrecidas. Cuando el polvo que había levantado el estallido se depositó en el suelo, el mago Túnica Roja cruzó el umbral sin puerta, suspirando.  
—Sumomo —la voz de Sam sonaba algo cansada—, haz el favor de recordar mejor, la próxima vez, qué runa usamos para cerrar la puerta. Si no, nos será imposible abrirla... No me gusta tener que usar la magia rúnica para franquear barreras.  
—¡Entendido! —Sumomo, enérgica, respondió con una amplia sonrisa, sin acabar de entender que lo que acababa de recibir era una riña.  
El chico se arrodilló y cogió con su diestra uno de los fragmentos que más íntegros había quedado. Pese a ello, no era mayor que su pulgar.  
—Si el conjuro de cierre hubiese estado bien ejecutado, creo que no debería haber sucumbido a esta runa... —una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hechicero, con un deje de tristeza—. Parece que mi presunto talento no es tal. Así que tendré que compensarlo con más estudio. Pero no a costa de lo que aprecio. Bastante me ha costado ya.  
Y, al fondo del pasillo, en el tercer subterráneo de la Fortaleza Itinerante, ese bastión que se mueve a placer por épocas y territorios, la puerta de la sala de estudio de Samuel Bluesky permaneció siempre abierta. Quizá ajustada en contadas ocasiones, para que sus ruidosas pruebas y curiosos salmos no alarmaran a sus compañeros. Pero cerrada del todo, nunca más. Y la puerta supo que eso estaba bien, y se lo permitió. ¿Al fin y al cabo, cuánto hacía que le había sido encomendada la vigilancia de esa sala? Su madre, que la había precedido en la tarea de proteger la estancia de su padre, le dio la vida, quizá, no hacía más de un par de días...


End file.
